


从良 42

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 42

 

42-1

\-------------

 

郑云龙的体检一直做到了半夜，可是把他困的不行，快一米九的个子缩在阿云嘎肩上蹭着问什么时候回家，他还惦记着下午那口浅尝的情爱滋味。

阿云嘎捏着郑云龙的鼻子闹他，故意问回家做什么，郑云龙不知道阿云嘎是要羞着他说一些暧昧的话，左右屋里没人，他就大大方的骑到阿云嘎身上，贴着他的耳朵用湿吻倾诉欲望。

玩火自焚说的就是阿云嘎，饶是热浪已经燎烧起来，他也只能极无奈的把郑云龙从身上拆下，再塞进诊室的软床里，将他勾人欲望的四肢都用被子锁上，妥妥包作了人棍，不能再行非法之事。

阿云嘎看着自己的作品笑得餍足，亲着郑云龙的眼睛非要给他哼轻软的歌谣。

郑云龙起初是玩闹的挣扎，但他的困神经却一直骚扰他，阿云嘎的歌又催梦，被子里也是他喜欢的温暖，拱着拱着的也就睡了。

郑云龙睡的时候也要拉阿云嘎的手，起初是指尖扒着他掌心不放，睡一会儿又整个手掌扣过来，郑云龙的手是比阿云嘎长一些，这样看起来倒是有一种很会照顾人的样子。

阿云嘎凝视这熟睡的甜香，低下头去把吻落在他手背上，无比珍惜这温情的时刻。

 

医生在门口轻轻敲，阿云嘎只好不舍的从郑云龙手中缓缓退出来，压着步子走出去把门带上，

“窦姐。”阿云嘎很郑重的看着穿白褂的女人，由于身高的差距，这低垂的眼里看起来像一片静哀的死水。

窦医生拍了拍阿云嘎的肩，让他不要这么消极，就目前检查来看还未发现什么引导症状，要相信当代的医疗技术，不过她也说郑云龙体内免疫细胞数量偏低且非正常活性状态，光是身体检测查不出原因，所以就来问阿云嘎有无特殊药物服用历史。

阿云嘎是听前半句舒了半口气，又听后半句的就加倍噎回去了，要说别的没有，如果是特殊药物史的话，郑云龙不仅有而且还有很多，阿云嘎从来记不住那些药的长名字，但说可以去问。

医生就给他拿了份表，上面罗列了一些药品名称，下面空着备注区，阿云嘎应声接过来就去找王晰。

 

王晰是刚从手术室里推出来，他的头包的跟个白粽子，左边脸里垫了两小块钢板，颧骨和下颌骨的伤还好说，但听力受损已经是不可逆的事实，他的左耳朵再不能听见轻声慢语了。

王晰脸上的麻药劲儿还没大消，基本是半昏半睡的歇着，周深坐在床边拉他的手把眉毛皱的死紧，他用那翻涌复杂的眼光盯着王晰不安稳的睡颜长长叹出一口气，带出滴泪来湿了眼角。

周深抬眼睛，正看见阿云嘎气势汹汹的进来，他下意识起身过去要拦一下，可走到阿云嘎面前又颓了力，用商量的语气说，

“他才做完手术，让他睡会儿吧。”

阿云嘎只是冷哼了一声，错开周深直接走到病床前，看着王晰被纱布包裹下只露出一条拧着的眉毛，眼皮周围皱出几道细褶，一副含着痛苦的可怜相。

然而阿云嘎只觉得他面目可憎，也不多说话，直接掀开被子食指拇指使上十分力气掐他肋下三寸的软肉，王晰这块肉碰不得，只要轻轻的搔痒都要生气，怒着一双寡性的眼狠狠拍阿云嘎的手，叫他不要乱摸。

这块是连周深也不知道的隐秘。

从前阿云嘎只觉得王晰那被人抓了软处又不承认的样子颇是可爱，如今他只想用钝刃把他刨出血花。

 

王晰果然是瞬间醒来，手脚应激的缩起摆出防御姿态，这样的惊惧神情在看清来人是谁之后更加的浓，他嘴上被纱布包着说不出话，他也不敢看那阴鸷的眼，只有呜咽呜咽的喃喃从他嗓子里漏出来。

周深看得心上绞痛，他知道王晰实在是个好脆弱的人，方才在那酒吧里王晰嚎啕大哭的泪仍留在周深背上，渗进他的肌肤里烫到胸口，留下无可磨灭的印记。

周深两步到床前搂住了王晰一半肩膀，他沉着眼睛厚声说一句，

“嘎子——”他已经容了阿云嘎一掌，断没有再二的道理。

不过阿云嘎似乎并没有要对王晰的身体再进行什么摧残，他扔给王晰一张药品清单和一支笔，只藐着他说一个字，

“写。”

 

王晰左半面的胳膊被脸上的伤牵连，还存着麻药的劲儿，右侧的臂膀也因着压太久而麻痹，只能颤抖手接过来用他一只半的眼睛细细的看。

王晰是比阿云嘎更要知晓郑云龙现在的处境，他从前给郑云龙吃过什么药他自己心里有数，除了强效的抗生素还有些别的，没人不喜欢娇弱美人，王晰是有意把郑云龙维持在一个非健康状态，只给他留一丝用来叫床和缠绵的力气，而且这样也好管束。

是药三分毒，更何况这种本就伤及根本的，不过王晰原先是盘算着，年轻时亏空也就亏空吧，大不了往后再慢慢垫补，却没料到会有这样一档子事。

他本就无理由分辨，只艰难的握着笔在那张药物清单上勾选，他笔力虚浮，写出的字都是飘的，缓过劲儿的疼痛叫他手软，周深坐在他身边光是捡笔就弯了六次腰。

王晰落下最后一个字儿的时候几乎是脱力了，写了一膀子的汗，透湿了浅色的病号服。

 

阿云嘎将这单子冷漠的抽出来，多一句话也不讲转身就出去了，周深捏了下王晰的手也追上去，阿云嘎的脚步太匆忙，周深在走廊尽头的拐角才拽住他，叫了一声他的名字，半天只挪出一句对不起，郑云龙这事儿周深是半寸脚都站不住，一切源头都在王晰，而他作为罪魁祸首的爱人，面对着受害者的伴侣同时也是自己的多年好友，实在不知该如何回应。

“和你没关系。”阿云嘎伸手使五指抠住了周深的后脑，把周深的脸缓缓拉到自己眼前，周深几乎是被阿云嘎半提着，迫不得已的翘起了脚尖，几乎要和阿云嘎鼻子碰鼻子，他目光下意识闪躲，却被阿云嘎一句话擒了回来，

“惊雷你还想不想要了。”阿云嘎的语气是笃定的，再配着周深惊诧的眼神不由得轻笑一声，

“深深，你和我装什么呢。”

阿云嘎原先是以为周深真的不愿接手家力的事儿，后来他与晋中那边做项目对接的时候看到份儿企划书，只觉得笔迹熟悉便问了是谁做的，那边说也不清楚，只知道是本家里递出来的，于此再连着王晰的事儿想，阿云嘎八分猜到周深明面上是与他扮可怜的推拒，实则早就惦记上了。

他一时觉得好笑一时又觉得有些心酸，他只觉得周深犯不上与他装这个，阿云嘎不会因为周深父亲嫁不出女儿就搅弄是非的劣行与周深产生嫌隙，但长辈终归是长辈，阿云嘎也不好把这话拿到明面上讲，他看着周深现下拘谨神情心里也叹了一声，但仍板着脸掐着他的脖子根说，

“明天我就让小黄带你去过项目。”

“王晰的事儿你就别管了。”

阿云嘎和王晰有非清不可的账，他不愿把周深加在中间让他不好做。

 

周深起先被阿云嘎问的一僵，他不信阿云嘎会这么快知道他与自己爷爷联手打的黑算盘，当阿云嘎说下半句话的时候周深就暗自松了口气，阿云嘎果然不知道更深的那环，不然绝不会用这样的语气与他说话。

周深顺势梗了两口哭腔表露一下自己的愧疚，借坡下驴的又说，

“你留他一条命。”

周深不可能不记挂王晰，就算他与阿云嘎说他不管，阿云嘎也不见得会信，就不如先把底线亮出来，他拿不住阿云嘎与王晰的情谊和郑云龙比起来有几分，但只要留一口气在，周深自诩有能力救他，哪怕阿云嘎将王晰摔个破碎，周深也会一片片的把他粘起来，争如王晰给过周深那些细密的吻。

阿云嘎半垂着眼给周深说了一声好，终于解放了他翘酸的脚。

可阿云嘎从未想过要拿王晰的性命，在某种程度上讲，死亡才是一件轻松又快乐的事。

他又怎能让王晰好过。

 

周深快步回了病房，王晰是自己坐起身半靠在床头，露在外的眼睛没什么神，周深纵是离得远也能感受到他思绪散漫，王晰是看见他回来，抬了一下眼又避开，周深就坐到他床边去拉他的手，冲着他右面耳朵轻轻喊了声，

“晰哥。”

王晰的喉结滚动了一下，要把自己的手从周深手里抽开，却被抓得死紧，他低垂着头看周深与他交握的指，细白葱莹，又想起他订婚那天袖口上串缝的精致钻饰，他别开眼去在喉头里咕哝了一声，

“算了。”

阿云嘎偏偏要在周深面前脱他衣服，将他赤裸示人，王晰一点办法也没有，只能任他暴虐又无情的撕扯。

“晰哥。”周深急急唤了一声，他从未见过王晰如此低迷不振的样子，周深不知道王晰那一声是把什么抛了，却迫切的想捞回来，可他对着一片茫然无从下手，只能撒下最密的网，他吞咽了口水，一双眼定定的看着王晰的脸，颤抖又决然的说，

“我爱你。”

王晰果然被周深这句话拉回了神志，他怔怔的看着周深固执的眼，那黑白分明的晶体里映着自己的狼狈样子。

王晰那寡情的薄唇蓦地破开了笑，勾动了他伤的那半脸，可他忍着痛用嗓子里含糊不清的声音回应周深，

“我也是。”

 

周深爱他，却不懂他。

不懂最好。

不懂最好。

 

 

 

 

42-2

\---------

 

“诺，就是这个，哎你别过去就在这看吧。”

“是吧，长得好看吧。”

“陪他一起那个更好看。”

“啧啧，我跟你说男人里得艾滋的肯定都是……”

“滥交。”

“不然怎么能的这种脏病。”

“就好看才私生活混乱啊。”

 

“小海——”一声严厉的呵斥打断了两个小护士的交头接耳。

两个粉衣的小护士怯怯的叫一声窦医生就要溜，却被穿白褂的女人提住一通训责，最后是叫了值班的护士长来处理。

阿云嘎拿着药物单子回来，正撞上两个哭的眼睛肿的姑娘走过去，抬头看见窦医生站在他那屋门口，阿云嘎也没多问，只把单子递给她看。

只见她面色随着下移的眼光越来越重，看完了把单子一折夹进手上的文档本里，很郑重的问阿云嘎他是哪来的这些药，她与阿云嘎也算是相熟许久，知道他对医药方面是一窍不通。

阿云嘎应答的有些尴尬，只说自己与郑云龙认识的晚，不大知晓他以前的医生。

女人抱着档案夹冷哼了一声，说一句这样的医生是要被教授摁在实验室里背上五千遍医德。她看阿云嘎诧异，又解释说，

“这些药基本上都是市面不流通的，药监局不让卖——”

“就有不让卖的道理。”

阿云嘎听出来弦外之音，心里发紧又跟上问一句，说是否会对郑云龙的身体有很大影响。

女人点点头，也不与阿云嘎瞒着，只照实了说郑云龙体内免疫细胞质量低下与这些药是有一定关系的，并且艾滋病毒就是通过侵占免疫细胞以造成人体免疫系统缺陷，如果人体的免疫细胞被吞噬净了，只要小小的伤风感冒，就会成为致命的病。

“人就和一张纸一样。”

 

阿云嘎已是面如土色，还没等他问，窦医生又继续说 ，

“不是没有控制的方法，但是。”她给阿云嘎罗列了几个药品名称，说这些会提高身体中的耐药性，常用的抗艾滋药不见得对郑云龙是严格有效的。

她只用平静的叙述就把一捧土烧成了灰，落了阿云嘎一脸，迷红了他的眼睛。

“你要救他。”阿云嘎攥住了女人细瘦的腕子，语气里四分执着，五分恳切，还有一分是阿云嘎从未流露出来的哀求情绪。

女人拍了拍他的手背说只做最坏打算，血检结果还没出来，等查查看耐药性程度，总会筛出配适药的。

阿云嘎深深提了一口气，给白衣天使鞠了一个九十度的躬，声音被他砸到了地上，

“麻烦您了。”

他话里的您咬字咬得极诚恳，是真真正正的尊敬。

女人把他扶起来，轻轻叹了声说你和我客气。

 

郑云龙已经是睡醒了，靠在床头双眼发直，见着阿云嘎进来才回过神儿的下床，扑腾着到他身前问他去哪了，

“你是不是偷偷看晰哥去了。”

还真叫郑云龙猜着了。

阿云嘎听见这名字心里就翻火，可他又不能与郑云龙摆脾气，只好硬着头皮应了一声。

郑云龙看他应声了自己也展开甜笑，说，

“我就知道你会原谅他。”

阿云嘎不想再和他提王晰，没接这话只牵着郑云龙去坐着。

之前那次存的精子是能用的，郑云龙现在虽然是处于无症状期，但又不敢说什么时候会过度到下一阶段，孕育生命是一个漫长的过程，阿云嘎只想把一切都往前赶一赶。

医生给不出生命的限制，可正是这样阿云嘎才异常慌张，他怕他做什么都来不及，做什么都太晚。

 

中间人发来了十个女孩的照片，由于体制问题有八位都是欧洲血统，一些金发，一些碧眼，阿云嘎递给郑云龙看，让他挑哪个喜欢。

郑云龙的注意力果然都转到了这些与他自己不一样的相貌上，喋喋不休的问阿云嘎他们为什么不一样，问她们眼里为什么会有蓝色。

阿云嘎浅显的把人种关系解释了一通，但郑云龙似乎只注意那些眼里不同的蓝。

他指指右手边这张照片，说这是天的蓝色，他见过的，又指指左边这张，问阿云嘎这是什么蓝，他没见过，

“这是海。”

“有大鱼的海？”他看过几集抹香鲸的纪录片。

“嗯，想不想去看看？”

郑云龙没说他想或不想，只用他一双好大的乌黑眼睛冲着阿云嘎眨巴，他的睫毛像是又长了，织成细针脚的羽衣，盛着室内暖黄的光。

阿云嘎亲吻了他的眉，郑云龙知道这是应允的动作，便带着雀跃回吻阿云嘎的喉结，两人又渐渐磨成交颈作势，阿云嘎的衫被解开了一颗扣子，郑云龙送嘴过去叼住他的锁骨。

这样的撩拨实在无法推拒，阿云嘎只能半抱着怀里的大猫去捏那背上富裕的软肉，将满眼落寞的爱落在郑云龙认真啃咬的发顶。

 

冷不丁的敲门声让郑云龙像一只受惊的兔子，他即刻从阿云嘎身上弹下来，喘着短气装作无事的坐在阿云嘎手边，可他藏不住眼尾的迤逦情色和水光。

穿白褂的女人进来时有幸捉到这一点春，但这只会让她眼中的惋惜更多，她把药递给阿云嘎给他讲一些注意事项，条例密密麻麻列了两大页纸，是事无巨细的都给阿云嘎捋了一遍。

阿云嘎每一个字都听的仔细，最后又郑重的道了谢，不过医生的话没说完，她递给阿云嘎一瓶药，

“这是你的。”

——HIV阻断剂

阿云嘎有些迟缓的接了过来，他低垂着眼只说了一声好，就要把药瓶子收起来，却被医生拦住了手，

“你现在就吃，我看着你吃。”女人的语气很强势，不容拒绝的捏着阿云嘎的腕子，

“小嘎，我知道你在想什么。”  
“你们不是决定要孩子了吗？”

“你以后让孩子怎么办。”

 

阿云嘎只用沉默做应答，窦医生便将阵地转移，她松了阿云嘎的手转头冲着郑云龙说，

“郑先生。”

郑云龙对这个称呼几乎是下意识的郑重，腾的一下就弹起身拿出一副骄矜的做作样子，微微颔首应声，

“您可以督促阿云嘎先生按时吃药吗？”

阿云嘎刚想拦她却被郑云龙的话抢了先，只见郑云龙一脸焦急的问是不是他得病了，又挤着眉毛看阿云嘎，一张好看的脸绷的无比严肃。

像是在怨为什么不告诉他。

阿云嘎被这一点都不凶的凶光唬了一下，他去拉郑云龙的手连声解释，说自己没有病，这只是预防的药，可郑云龙才不听他，把阿云嘎藏在背后的药瓶怼在他面前，头一次用低沉的语气说，

“吃药。”

“我看着你吃。”

 

一夜的冲突太混乱，夏日的晨光来的早，天刚破晓，阿云嘎和郑云龙终于是可以从医院里走出来。

郑云龙困乏的歪斜在副驾驶上，阿云嘎倾过身来给他系安全带，顺势捉住两瓣香软的唇，缠绵的吮吸上几口，吃够了甜蜜的汁水再抹嘴去开车。

这吻让郑云龙很是舒服，软身子伸展开稍稍侧过来，用一双含着睡梦水光的眼看着阿云嘎脸，软着声问他，

“艾滋病是什么病呀？”

郑云龙只是单纯的提问，但阿云嘎打方向盘的手无可克制的一顿，他仍目视前方，淡淡的说，

“很普通的病。”

“那为什么说得艾滋的人脏啊。”郑云龙困的打了个哈欠，又闻了闻自己身上，疑惑的嘟囔一句，

“也不脏啊。”

阿云嘎空出一只手去捞他的脸，郑云龙就顺势躺在他手心里，细滑肌肤的热源源不断的往阿云嘎血脉里渗，把他的肺都要蒸腾化了，可他依旧是目视前方，只用平淡的语气说，

“你不脏。”

郑云龙得到答复之后餍足的捧着阿云嘎的手心亲了一口，又放回去放让他专心开车，自己在副驾驶上蜷了腿摆出要睡的架势，揉着眼睛咆哮出一个圆满的哈欠，吧唧两下嘴说，

“脏了也没关系，嘎嘎会洗干净的。”

 

 

 


End file.
